Nicholas Flamel
Nicholas Flamel is the former guardian of the Codex, who is working to save the Earth Shadowrealm from the Dark Elders and John Dee's plans. Biography Flamel was born in Paris, and worked as a simple bookseller. He married Perenelle Flamel after seeing her go to his bookshop kiosk in the city. Marethyu sold the Codex to Flamel and Perenelle, and they learned its secrets, and became wealthy by turning ordinary metal to gold. Flamel began to dabble in alchemy and magic, learning to bend his Aura. He found a potion that appeared monthly to grant him and his wife eternal life. John Dee was apprenticed to Flamel, but he turned to the side of the Dark Elders who wished to return and rule. Dee sent two waves of killers at the Flamels, but they escaped. Flamel went on the run from Dee, protecting the Codex. In London, Dee found the Flamels in 1666, and loosed a Fire Elemental on the city. 1763, in Paris the Flamels barely got away. 1835 in Rome, the Flamels left their bookselling job to flee Dee. Running to Ireland, the Flamels were shocked that in just the 1840's, Dee came to Ireland with Wights, and loosed the Hunger and Disease Wights to cause the Great Famine. The two hid on Newfoundland, but the Dire Wolves were released on them by Dee, forcing them to move to Buffalo, New York. Gradually, the Flamels moved westward before settling in San Francisco. Through these times, Flamel has helped Scathach defeat the demon Fomor, rescuing her from the An-Chaor Thanach, single-handedly turned the Rusalka away from St. Petersburg, defeated Black Annis in Manitoba, and stopping the Night Hag's undead army. Starting The Small Book Shop under the alias Nick Fleming, Flamel quietly sold books. One day he was interviewing Josh Newman, and was going to refuse him a job when Perenelle told Flamel that she had seen Sophie Newman, Josh's twin, and they had gold and silver auras. Flamel had Josh set an e-mail and IM account up for him, and one day Dee finally caught up to Flamel with three Golems. They began to duel in the bookshop over the Codex. Flamel tried to strike first with an energy ball, but Dee destroyed his. Flamel notice Josh, and quickly pulled him aside, and attack the Golems while shaking the store. Flamel took Josh into the cellar and through a hidden stairwell to the empty dry-cleaners store next-door. Coming back into the shop, Flamel saw his wife destroy a Golem, but they were overwhelmed by Dee. Dee took the Codex from Flamel, while Josh ripped the last two pages from the Codex. Dee's Golems took Perenelle, leaving Flamel and the twins. The twins talked to Flamel, and Josh showed Flamel the two Codex pages he ripped out. Flamel divulged that he was born in 1330, and wasn't 'Nick Fleming' to the twins. He also explained who John Dee was, and that if he succeeded in returning to get Josh's Codex pages, the Elder race would return. After Sophie left an excuse for Bernice for leaving her job and the bookstore's closure, Josh stopped at an internet café. They began to walk as Flamel told his history. Moving through the streets, they encountered many rats and crows serving as Eyes for Dee. Flamel took them into a back alley door where they met Scathach. As Flamel began to help Scathach leave, Scathach realized that Sophie and Josh are the twins of legend. Soon, the Golems and Eyes entered the dojo. Flamel re-awakened the DNA in the wood flooring, causing it to grow trees and block out the rats. Getting into a car, Josh was forced to drive as only he had experience. Driving through San Francisco, Flamel began to explain about the Earth's primeval history. On the Golden Gate bridge, a crow and Dire Crow army started massing above Alcatraz, prompting Flamel to call Hekate for assistance. Appearances *''The Alchemyst''